Luz e Escuridão
by Jennybug
Summary: A história de dois meninos. Um menino triste, dominado pela escuridão, e outro menino que conseguia emitir luz própria. SasuNaru Shounenai


Vivia em uma escuridão contínua. Não havia uma brecha de luz sequer. E ele sabia claramente disso. Sabia que cada dia que se passava, ele estava caminhando para um caminho sem volta. Que se continuasse do jeito que estava logo ele seria engolfado pelas trevas. Mas não podia evitar. Poder. Ódio. Vingança. Tristeza. Era demais pra uma criança de sete anos. E era impossível para essa criança crescer ''normal'' depois de tudo que havia passado. Vivia na escuridão. E iria continuar assim.

Mas, há como sair da escuridão? Há como uma alma já perdida e dominada pela sede de vingança ser carregada de volta para o caminho da luz que havia esquecido? _O que é preciso para sair da escuridão?_

O tempo passou. A criança de sete anos tinha agora 12. E a mesma sede por vingança e poder. O mesmo ódio. A mesma tristeza. E seu caminho ia ficando cada vez mais com a escassez de luz. Mas, mesmo assim, essa mesma criança sombria e cheia de ódio acordava todas as noites por ter sonhado com a voz de sua mãe. E mais uma vez, a pergunta é feita: _O que é preciso para sair da escuridão?_

Juntou-se com mais duas pessoas. Um menino e uma menina. Juntos, iriam ser uma ''equipe''. A menina tentava de todos os modos conseguir a sua atenção. Porém, sempre falhara. Estava cego. Cego para tudo, a não ser vingança. Porém, algo chamou sua atenção. O menino. Sim, o menino. O tão aclamado ''pior da classe'' havia chamado sua atenção. Havia algo de interessante nele. Não sabia o quê.

Na sua primeira missão fora da vila, sentia que ia se aproximando cada vez da resposta sobre o mistério do menino. Até que naquele momento, aquele momento de vida ou morte, em que ele estava preso com o menino, ele descobriu.

O menino conseguia emitir uma luz própria.

Uma luz tão forte que os outros acabam sendo iluminados por ela. Até mesmo ele.

Não podia deixar que aquela luz se apagasse. Não. Recusava-se a deixar. Deu sua vida pela vida do menino.

No momento em que estava nos braços do menino, e viu a imensidão azul de seus olhos, a resposta lhe veio á mente: _Para sair da escuridão, é preciso um raio de luz forte e cheio de esperança._

O tempo passou mais uma vez. E o menino uma vez cheio de ódio e tristeza, era cada vez mais iluminado. Estava quase sabendo o que era felicidade. Os dias não eram perfeitos, mas eram suficientes para se tornarem inesquecíveis. Até que _ele_apareceu.

Ele, mais uma vez, levou o menino para o caminho das trevas, dando-lhe uma marca no pescoço. Uma marca que, provavelmente, ficaria ali para sempre. A cada dia levando-lhe para mais longe de sua luz.

Outros fatores contribuíram para que o menino ficasse cada vez mais absorvido na escuridão. A aparição de seu irmão querendo levar embora a sua única esperança e raio de luz foi uma delas. Se não a principal.

Decidiu deixar a vila. Iria conseguir poder do seu jeito, nem que isso custasse perder todos os seus amigos. Deixou a vida para aliar-se com a pessoa que lhe deu aquela marca. Mesmo sabendo que no fim, iria acabar morrendo. Não se importava. Contanto que pudesse proteger aquele menino que irradiava luz. O que pode soar um pouco contraditório, pois ele atirou um de seus mais poderosos ataques no peito do menino que disse que iria proteger. Mas a verdade é que só machucamos aqueles que amamos.

A criança de 13 anos tornou-se um belo rapaz de 15. Sério. Amargo. Triste. Mesmo que seu olhar transborde asco para as pessoas ao seu redor, e que ele tenha uma postura imponente, ele ainda é, por dentro, aquela criança de sete anos que acorda nas noites solitárias sonhando com a voz de sua falecida mãe. Sua mente estava ficando perturbada. A única coisa que lhe impedia de mergulhar num estado de total insanidade era o seu – único – raio de luz. A vontade de protegê-lo. A vontade de um dia, voltar para a vila e segurá-lo fortemente em seus braços. Mesmo sabendo que este último era impossível, ainda havia esperança dentro de si. O menino de olhos azulados havia ensinado-o a acreditar e ter fé em si mesmo.

O menino triste iria continuar a caminhar esta estrada sem volta e escura. Pois, ele via, no fim de todo esse caminho, um pequeno ponto branco. Não sabia se era uma ilusão, ou se havia perdido sua sanidade, mas ele o via. E iria segui-lo. Protegendo o menino de olhos azulados. Nem que para isso sujasse suas mãos com o sangue mais imundo.

Owari.

N/A: Digam olá para minha primeira (e provavelmente única) história postada em toda minha existência. Uma tentativa frustada de escrever uma fic sasunaru. Críticas, elogios, xingamentos, tudo é aceito. Obrigada por ler.


End file.
